


Letting Go

by lornemalvo



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small injury leads to an innocent talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Lester is 18 in this! Not underage in Us or UK, but I figured I'd let you know since it might irk a few people. Lorne is most likely around 35-40. 
> 
> misterwrench.tumblr.com

The injury had happened so fast, Lester barely had time to register that he had fallen before Lorne was rushing over to him. All he really remembered was going en pointe, rolling up and delicately lifting and redistributing his weight as he prepared for a pirouette. Which he had almost done, and was sure to be perfect, if only the ribbons on his left foot had been slightly tighter and better supported his weak ankle. Sadly they weren't and Lester had toppled, ankle twitching and twisting into a grotesque position with a sharp stab of pain as his full weight was forced onto the bent joint. 

And of course once Lorne had seen the first twitch of Lesters ankle he knew it was a bad set up and quickly yanked his own leg from the barre where he was stretching for their lesson, rushing over just as Lester crumpled. After a quick once over, making sure nothing was poking out obscenely and warning him of a broken bone, he made his way to the mini fridge in his studio to grab the ice pack and first aid kit he kept for such an occasion. As soon as he had returned to his students side, he quickly did away with Lesters shoes, haphazardly tossing them across the floor, along with his gel pads for blisters. 

As soon as his shoes were off, the brace and bandage were on and Lesters foot was gently resting in Lornes lap as the teacher checked over the ankle a second time, just for reassurance. The minute he was sure, he wrapped the ice pack against the bandage and ran his fingers along the length of his sole, working at the callouses and knots the ballet student had gained. Both teacher and student were quiet for a beat before the silence was broken. 

"I'm guessing that our lesson is done for the day?"

Lorne nodded, moving his students foot so it was resting on the ice, which was thankfully on the floor, and not dripping in his lap before adjusting his legs to to a forwards splits and looking up at Lester. 

"Sadly yes. Maybe if you had tied your ribbons correctly, we could have learned your new solo piece."

Even as the man insulted his student, he did it with what passed as a smile for him. Lester huffed, slowly laying back on the floor and shutting his eyes as the sunset filtered through the binds and a ray hit him in the face. He vaguely noted a presence next to him, and turned his head to find Lorne lying adjacent to him, his right leg in the air and toes pointed as he gently pulled it against his chest to stretch. The student watched as Lornes muscles contracted beneath his spandex shorts, glancing down at his own and comparing their points. 

"Do you need a ride?"

The question caught Lester off guard, and he paused before answering. 

"No. Parents are a bit reckless and don't exactly pay too much mind to where I am in the evening. They probably hope that I'm out getting laid or something. They don't really care though. Besides, it's not a far walk. Once I feel a bit better I can get out of your hair."

Lorne nodded and gently rested his leg against the floor before propping himself up on his elbows and glancing over at Lester, who had shut his eyes once more. Lester had definitely matured since their first class together at academy, and Lorne almost laughed as he remembered what Lester used to look like at the age of 14. He had been chubby, shorter and even more shy, the whole package of the nervous teen going through puberty had been finished with a bow as he had started taking on the female parts, a thick stutter as the extra ribbon. Bullies had been ruthless, he remembered patching up the teen after multiple scuffles, but he had pushed through, making him one of Lornes star students and the focus of much jealousy. 

"That's kind of shitty. I mean, if you lived with me I'd never let you go."

Lester snorted and turned his head towards Lorne, smiling softly. Neither of them had missed the sly glances aimed towards the other during routine work, or how Lorne spent more time stretching Lester before and after classes. Or even the single rose placed on Lesters costume for his first show, which Lester was absolutely sure was Lornes doing, but he never had verbal confirmation. Neither had made a move towards the other, all their time together being focused on learning or stretching, never about one another. 

"Then don't. Don't let me go."

The words hung heavy in the air, minutes ticking by as Lester contemplated what he had let slip. Even with his hushed tones Lorne had heard, and was thinking about what to do next. Just as Lester had decided to stand and leave, to never return, Lorne rolled behind him, right arm draping over his, now legal, students waist and gently pulling him close. 

"Sorry you made the choice to tell me to not let go. Because you're fuckin' not."

Lester snorted and giggled, chest moving with each laugh and shifting against Lornes chest, and turned his head to stick his tongue out at the taller man. The close proximity made their lips brush, a hairs width away from being fully pressed together. Another beat passed between them before Lorne lifted his free hand to Lesters cheek, stroking at the soft skin before closing the tiny space between them and molding their lips against one another's. After 2 years of romantic and sexual tension flowing freely between the two, relief washed over them both, Lester shifting onto his hip and fitting himself against his teachers chest before pulling away. Another pause, neither of them knowing how or what to do next, before Lester rolled onto his back, ankle sinking into the ice and Lorne lying over him. He finally opened his eyes for a split second and made eye contact with Lorne, thinking that yes, this was the man for him, then closing them again and pulling Lorne back down for another smooch.

2 hours later found them on the couch, strange movie as background noise between their whispers of kisses and soft touches, ice pack in the studio, melted and completely forgotten about.


End file.
